Problem: Kevin buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$22$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Kevin pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${16\%} \times {$22} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$22} = {$3.52}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Kevin paid. ${$3.52} + {$22.00} = $25.52$ Kevin needs to pay $$25.52.$